Certain applications in electronic circuit design call for the generation of periodic digital signals having selectively controllable duty cycles. Conventional techniques for generating such selectable duty cycle signals may include coupling a reference oscillator signal to one or more analog components. In all-digital circuits, e.g., all-digital phase locked loops (ADPLL's), the use of such analog components may not be suitable.
It would be desirable to provide all-digital techniques for generating periodic digital signals having precisely controllable duty cycles.